GONE TOO SOON
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: Naruto watched Sasuke walk away on that day on the water but he hasn't given up on his lover. Will he find him and be able to bring him home safe and sound or will he loose him again.


Bloom Diary

.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: It's been almost 7 years since I wrote a fanfic. SO go easy on me please.

Its a simple little fic. Enjoy!

**GONE TOO SOON**

_"Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked, calling out to his most precious friend and lover._

_"To Orochimaru. He'll train me. Make me stronger so I can defeat Itachi." Sasuke responded calmly. He began to walk away, trying not to glance back at the man he loved._

_"Come back and train with me! We can get stronger together!" Naruto begged._

_"No, I'm leaving!"_

_"Don't leave me, Sasuke!"_

**Hey there now**

**Where'd you go**

**You left me here so unexpected**

Naruto shot up in bed sweating. "That dumb dream again!"

He glanced over at the picture of Team 7. He stared at Sasuke longingly.

"I miss you teme. Come home soon or I'll drag you home."

Rolling over in bed he stared out of his window deap in thought till he fell back asleep.

**You changed my life**

**I hope you know**

**cause now I'm lost**

**So unprotected**

**In a blink of an eye**

**I never got to say goodbye**

The next morning Naruto met Sakura and Sai at the training grounds. They had a mission today that Naruto was very eager for. They found Orochimarues hideout and were ordered to go check it out as well as to find Sasuke and bring him home.

It had been two years since that fatefull day on the water when Sasuke left him.

"You ready Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "You know it!"

Sai just glanced at them.

Minutes later Yamato popped in. "Yo"

"Your late!" Sakura glared at their sensei.

"Is everyone ready? This mission won't be easy. We don't quite know what to expect."

"We are ready fo sure!" Naruto said excitedly.

**Like a shooting star**

**Flyin across the room**

**So fast so far**

**You were gone too soon**

**You're part of me**

**and I'll never be**

**The same here without you**

**You were gone too soon**

It took days for them to reach their destination but once there they all split up to search out Orochimaru, Kabuto, but most of all Sasuke.

Naruto opened all the doors but they all led to empty rooms. There was suddenly a big explossion and he met Sakura, Sai, and Yamato in an open clearing.

"Wats going on?" he asked but they were all looking up distracted.

"Dobe."

That voice...

Naruto slowly looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke. He looked handsom and more mature.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and in a sudden rush of air he was suddenly at Naruto's side.

"Miss me?" He breathed into Naruto's ear making the blonde shiver.

"Everyday." Naruto wispered back.

"Give me more time." Sasuke lightly bit on Naruto's earlobe.

Then he was gone. Back up by Orochimaru's side.

**You were always there**

**and like a shining light**

**on my darkest days**

**You were there to guide me**

**Oh I miss you now**

**I wish you could see**

**Just how much your memory**

**Will always mean to me**

**In the blink of an eye**

**I never got to say goodbye**

After that day Naruto quit looking for Sasuke. He decided that Sasuke would come to him when he was ready. But Naruto missed him everyday and hearing Sasuke's voice after two years was overwhelming. Walking away from that clearing that day was the hardest thing he had to do.

"Naruto are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"I made it two years so whats a few more. He has to follow his dream, Sakura. I cant stop him from that."

**Like a shooting star**

**Flyin across the room**

**So fast so far**

**You were gone too soon**

**You're a part of me**

**And I'll never be**

**The same here without you**

**You were gone too soon**

Six months later Tsunade got a tip from a passing ANBU that there had been a big fight nearby.

The surrounding area was totally destroyed. So Tsunade sent out her best team at the moment. Team 7.

Arriving on scene, they could see it was a complete disaster. Trees fallen or shattered, holes in rocks and on the surrounding ground, Blood splatters here and there.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"There's a body!" Sai pointed out.

Yamato rushed forward. The body was beat to death, the dead eyes vaccant and lifeless.

"It's Itachi." Yamato stated. "He's dead."

"That means Sasuke won!" Naruto said getting excited. "He might come home. I need to get back to Konoha to wait for him." Naruto got ready to leave.

"Naruto!" Sakura inturrupted

"What?" Naruto asked aggrivated.

Sakura pointed over to a small body Lying not far from Itachi's.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed forward.

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**To a better place**

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**Will never be the same**

**You were gone too soon**

**Like a shooting star**

**Flyin across the room**

**So fast so far**

**You were gone too soon**

**You're a part of me**

**And I'll never be**

**The same here without you**

**You were gone to soon**

Naruto lifted the taller teen into his lap. "Sasuke?"

"Na..Ru..to" Sasuke spit up some blood.

"Shh, save your strength."

"I did it! I killed Itachi..."

"Now you can come home right."

"Dobe, you were right. We..." Sasuke coughed.

"Teme..."

"I should have stayed with you."

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a hand to stroke Narutos cheek.

Then it fell to this side and his eyes closed.

Naruto held the lifeless body as tears streamed down his cheeks. "It's not fair." He mumbled heartbroken.

Sakura, Sai, and Yamato looked on helplessly knowing at that moment Naruto would never be the same.

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**You were gone too soon**

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**You were gone too soon**

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**You were gone too soon!**

**AUTHORS NOTE**: So yeah I killed Sasuke but I wanted to write a simple death fic for once. Just something simple. I hope you liked it! Its my first fanfic in almost 7 years so go easy on me.

YES I am writing another. It's in progress.

**Amethyst-Gem**


End file.
